I Never Cheat
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: Arno Dorian is in Paris and almost gets into a fight with a man over a card game but is saved. An old friend of his murdered adoptive father helps him and lets Arno stay at his place, but the Austrian-French Assassin overheard the older man with another guest and is very awkward the next day. But not in a bad way. Sexual Content, Male/Male Request couple from DreamerDarkness


**I Never Cheat**

_A ColdHiddenBlade request oneshot_

* * *

_This Arno/Krosis couple was requested by __DreamerDarkness__, I have never played or seen Assassin's Creed Unity so I have no idea what I was doing. All I know was from the Wikipedia_

* * *

"No, I would NEVER do something like that!" A man with a thick accent spoke sarcastically, his voice and demeanour drew people around over to take his side.

"You cheated you bastard!" Not backing down from the forming crowd against him, the other man stood and pointed. Spittle sprayed from his mouth and his face was turning red with rage, his friends agreed with him and hissed at those against them.

"Never my friend, I always play fairly!" Arno raised his arms with a grin as the man in front of him began to get violet. A few people nodded in agreement, this man was too sophisticated to be a cheater.

"Liar! I will kill you!" The red faced man pulled out a shiv from his sleeve and waved in front of Arno, the hooded man looked at it without a care and slowly reached for his own knife in his robes ready for any problems.

"Do so and I will cut you down myself, sir." A deep commanding voice made all the men flinch including Arno, looking up the young man felt his eyes widen, he recognised this man instantly even after so many years had aged the man somewhat.

Dressed head to toe in a tightly closed pitch black long military like coat that almost reached his ankles with a plain black tricorn hat atop his pushed back black hair, Krosis Alonso stood with hands folded behind his back with the most regal of looks and cold blue eyes. The man and his buddies yelling at Arno backed down at the sight of the tall man and the group siding with Arno began to cheer.

"Kr..." Krosis looked down at Arno coolly making him go silent, the man did recognise him but wasn't about to show any friendly civility at the moment.

"Lord Dorian if you would, please take your winnings. I would very much like to speak with you."

"Of course Mister Alonso, I will be one moment." Quickly Arno gathered the money and tucked it all into his bag, the man he had been versing looked angry. But Arno did not care as he instantly fell into his submissive nobleman politeness, a close friend to his murdered adoptive father was speaking s commandingly to him. A man he admired as a child.

Casually they walked out of the pub without a word as men glared or looked in awe, Krosis looked down at him with a smirk that Arno mirrored. "You need to stop cheating at cards, Arno."

"Sorry... I don't know WHAT you're talking about." Arno sassily waved his hands around as he spoke like the mischievous child he used to be. He had only been about nine when Krosis had taught him how to play cards, and that was how Arno practiced his cheating skills. For Krosis was a gaming master and an intelligent cheater.

They both chuckled in light humour as they walked through Paris' streets, Krosis led the way to his small mansion close to the edge of town and showed Arno to a spare room after a small climb, "Feel free to take this room again, how have you been? I haven't seen you since Francois' passing where you were framed for it, I..."

"I love having a bounty, makes me feel wanted. So don't worry about it." Arno cut in with a sarcastic tone, it still hurt to think about the death of his adopted father but it warmed his heart to know that Krosis believed his innocence. Nobody else did, even Elise didn't want to speak with him after it.

Krosis gave the young Austrian-French man a perceptive look from beneath the shadow of his hat and sighed, thankful that the man wasn't going to speak about it anymore, Arno put his heavy bag on the ground and stretched towards the roof with a small moan of relief before throwing his blue hood off his long black hair. He felt right at home here, he used to come here with his adoptive father and Elise for trips and this had been his room. The older man was quite young back then, about the same age Arno was now if not younger, but had been so strong even at that age. Arno couldn't help but feel awe and adoration whenever he was in the other man's presence.

"What's with the creepy grin?"

"Oh nothing special, just remembering the times I had been here." Arno stroked the wood of the bed, he could see a carving just at the bottom of the heads leg, his name was as clear as the day it had been carved in. "And how you used to read books to me and Elise."

"Yes I remember." Nodding with his own small smile, Krosis leaned on the doorframe and crossed his arms. They were quiet for some time before Krosis spoke again with an awkward clearing of his throat, "It really is good to see you safe, Arno. I will be having a guest later, so please rest easy ok?"

"Yes, thank you Krosis." The tall man nodded his head and left Arno to himself, the young man fell into the soft bed face first with a happy sigh. It had been a while since he got to feel a proper bed, one that used to be his… in a way. The sheets smelt the same as ever and it let the tension rush out of his muscles.

Lying about for ages between sleep and awake, Arno heard the manor's door shut and Krosis speaking down stairs in his deep voice. "I have someone staying with me up in the spare room, are you alright with that?"

"Yes, they shouldn't hear much from the study?" Another man's voice made Arno perk up in interest. Was Krosis going into a meeting with someone? Maybe they were a Templar, as the Assassins he joined constantly told him about.

Because Arno was very certain Krosis was a Templar, though he could not guess what rank. High enough to speak with Francois, who if Arno heard right had been the Grand Master in Paris.

Listening closely he could hear faintly an odd but familiar sound, standing he crept to the closest wall and pressed his ear against it. That wasn't the sound of a meeting… Arno went bright red. He knew that sound, he heard it many times during his times with his own lovers.

Was Krosis having sex with another man? Did Krosis like men? Arno's thoughts raced as he held a hand to his mouth and coughed awkwardly when he could make out a faint moan that sounded like it had been from Krosis.

Taking a breath to calm his nerves, Arno got undressed from his robes and tucked himself deeply into the bed to try and muffle the sounds more. He could no longer hear but the memory of Krosis' moans filling his mind, Arno shivered and tried to force himself to sleep.

**-A-**

Waking early, Arno went to Krosis' kitchen and helped himself to some coffee after opening the cupboards to try and remember where everything was stored. When the older man came down, the young man avoided looking at him as he held his cup tightly.

"Something wrong Arno?"

"NO!" Flinching at his tone Arno quickly cleared his throat, "Sorry, I was thinking about how to kill time today. Got any clocks for me to break?"

Nervously he looked over to meet Krosis' eyes and twitched at the hard look the man was giving him, "You heard."

"I heard… sorry."

Krosis sighed long and deep as he made himself cinnamon tea, "Nothing to be sorry about, I apologize if it made you uneasy…"

"Soooo you like men? Wow… didn't see that coming…." Trying to cover up his nerves Arno pulled a weak humoured joke.

"Yes I like men, and men only." Krosis spoke smoothly as he drank his coffee, sucking against his teeth he looked down to Arno, "I am sorry… I should get to my papers." Quickly the man spun on his heels and sped walked away, when alone Arno slapped a hand against his forehead and began to bad mouth himself.

"I am such an idiot…" Trying to calm himself, Arno perfectly recited a few pages of an old book and paced the kitchen. For a few minutes he did this before placing down his cold coffee and rushing off to find Krosis to apologize for his attitude.

Inside the study, the tall man was bent over his papers and looking at his empty coffee mug. Arno felt himself stiffen and look around. Where was safe for him to stand, "Don't touch the desk."

Sometimes Arno thought Krosis was a mind reader and it always made him uncomfortable, the young Austrian-French man stood away from the desk with a twisted expression. He tried to not think of what had transpired here last night but he felt the heat rise in his neck.

"Krosis I…"

"Look Arno, I am very busy…" Before Krosis could leave the room to remake another coffee, Arno grabbed his wrist to stop him. The older man recoiled and looked down at the long hair man as if the hand was burning him.

"Look, I can tell you are avoiding me now. Why? Because I now know you like to bump against the arses of other men?"

Krosis sent him a sharp look at that reference before lightening his face and shrugging in agreement. Sighing, Arno shook his head at the stupidity of it all. He was trying to apologize and Krosis was trying to flee.

"You're worried." Bingo, something flashed in Krosis' eyes. "You're worried I hate you or feel disgusted at you?"

"Look Arno, I really should…" Once again the older man broke off as Arno held his wrist tighter. Krosis looked down at him as he saw Arno's demeanour change, the young man stood straight with burning eyes that rooted the tall man to the spot.

"I don't hate you Krosis." The tall man looked surprised as Arno growled out the words, "How can I? I like men just as much as I like women so I can't judge."

"You… like men too?" Krosis seemed to relax as the words became clear.

"Yes you boulder brained man." That made them both chuckle, Arno looked at Krosis' face closely. It had been a while since he had seen the man and couldn't help but remember his youth and everything he felt for the older man. "And I have had a crush on you since when I was a boy…"

The older man's eyes widened a fraction at this news as Arno spoke softly, as if he just realised this news himself. After a pause the older man decided to test the borders, Krosis slowly ran his lips on the corner of Arno's mouth as if afraid to frighten the younger man off with grander actions.

Sighing, Arno turned his head and forced Krosis into a deeper kiss, he pushed in his tongue making the older man moan. Tension ran away as they grew confidant, Krosis ran his hands across Arno's clothed back.

"Let's go up the stairs Boulder Brain." Arno chuckled in raspy humour, Krosis joined him and led him up into his larger room. Inside they both stripped each other swiftly and sighed as flesh was revealed for their eyes. Arno's mouth went dry at the sight of Krosis' shaft, "By the…" He said a prayer like line that Krosis barely recognised, possibly from an old book.

"You're making me blush…" The words were hoarsely muttered out and his face was rather refined, though his bright blue eyes were burning with desire as they took in Arno's own flesh hungrily.

"And you're about to make ME blush." Arno skipped backwards towards the bed and Krosis followed obediently with a chuckle as he never removed his eyes from the bouncing flesh in front of him, the younger man lay back onto the bed and moaned as Krosis crawled on top of him while kissing up his stomach. They kissed passionately when the older man came up to Arno's face while they stroked each other's shaft in a hand until they were both hard.

Wrapping his legs around Krosis, Arno looked into the man's eyes and sighed as the hard tip pushed into his tight hole. Krosis licked his lips at the feeling and began to kiss Arno's throat to make the young man moan and sigh. "Krosis, will you move already." Usually he would have a sarcastic line or some funny joke but all he wanted was to feel the man inside him as the anticipation and want twisted in his stomach.

"Aye…" At first he was slow and gentle as Arno's walls tried to get used to his size as he pushed inside fully then out again to repeat, but as the young man relaxed and stretched Krosis began to move faster and faster until he was slamming into Arno with a great desperate force jarring him into the bed.

Arno's eyes barely could stay open, he widened them and tried to pay close attention to the ripple in the older man's muscles but twinges of pleasure made his eyes droop shut and haze. He dug his fingers into Krosis' shoulder blades and gripped to him as the pleasure filled him.

Lips and teeth mouthed up and down his chest leaving red marks trailing across his skin, Arno arched into the warm mouth with a long sighing moan and moved his hips at the same speed as Krosis. The underside of his hard shaft and his balls rubbed against Krosis' stomach making him twitch with jolts of pleasure.

"Please…" He broke off into another deep moan as Krosis hit deep inside of him, a place other men had been unable to reach. Krosis filled him to the brim making his toes curl and breath fail, gasping for air Arno clawed at the man's back drawing out deep grunts of slight pain.

Sighing against Arno's skin, Krosis slowly ran his fingertips across the younger man's chest drawing random patterns as he thrust. The younger man attempted to recite a book in his mind as he tried to hold against his orgasm as long as he could, but each time Krosis slid inside and hit that pleasure spot the words vanished from his mind leaving him blank with nothing but pleasure.

He almost cried with the burning desire as he came against the older man's stomach and sighed as he felt it smear against his warm skin, Arno clung tighter to Krosis and tried to keep grinding upwards into the other man's hips but only in weak jolts. "Easy there, breathe and let me do all the work now." Krosis panted out his words heavily as he angled Arno's hips some more to trust in at a different angle and thus to hit a different spot deep inside the younger man.

"Krosis I…" Without needing the young man to finish Krosis gripped Arno's hardening shaft and pumped it to his thrusts, curling his toes into Krosis lower back and arching his shoulders into the bed sheets the young man cried out at the pleasure. "Krosis!"

The older man grunted in pleasure at the feeling of Arno's nails running down his spine to leave faint red lines, it sent a spasm of twitches across his muscles. He knew the other man was close to a second release and he wanted to ride it with him, he thrust a little harder and desperately.

Reaching down he stroked his own balls with his palm to hurry himself along as he knew he had quite the stamina, Arno cried out again loudly as he came and Krosis squeezed his own balls to make him gasp loudly. The older man filled Arno with a strong spurt and sighed as his desire slowly shivered away leaving his mind floating in bliss, "Krosis…"

"Hm?" Arno pulled him down with his forearm into a kiss and they ran their hands against each other to memorize the others muscles before they rolled to the bed with sighs, Krosis pulled out with a pop in that motion and relaxed on his back. The older man closed his eyes as let out a deep moaning sigh as he sunk into the bed.

Slowly Arno rolled over to rest half on Krosis and his head on the older man's shoulder and ran his fingers in a trail across Krosis' chest. Like a feather he kissed Krosis' neck and held the man tightly as he felt close to sleep. He had been up late last night suffering from a raging hardness after hearing Krosis' moans and he was exhausted.

Feeling the man relaxing, Krosis looked down with a smile and ran a thumb gently across Arno's stubbled jawline. It was bright in the morning but he was more than happy to stay there and watch over Arno's sleeping form.

He used to do it when Arno was young and had fallen asleep after a long reading session, and he will do it for as long as he lived.


End file.
